


The cure for each scar

by Liv_Carter



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Dancing, Drama, Drunken Flirting, Fist Fights, Flirting, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Healing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Meis and Gueira’s band, Protective Galo Thymos, Protective Meis, Romance, Scars, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liv_Carter/pseuds/Liv_Carter
Summary: After almost a year apart, Lio and Galo meet again at a bar during the debut show of Meis and Gueira’s new band in Promepolis.Amid clumsy dances, scars from the past and a fight with anti-burnish extremists, the night goes through ups and downs until they finally find what seemed so far away: the peace to start over.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	The cure for each scar

**Author's Note:**

> I love the HC that Lio got scars all over his body after being used as a nucleus in Parnassus.  
> A bit of angst but with a happy ending.

The place was crowded. Lio arrived late and was trying to force his way closer to the stage. Fortunately, a distant blue spiked hair was guiding him.

Meis and Gueira debuted as guitarist and drummer respectively in a local band, finally returning to normal life, almost a year after the events that led to the end of their powers as Burnish.

Lio had stayed in Promepolis for only a few months and then set off on a long and tiring journey to other cities where ex-Burnish needed help and care. Although he communicated as he could with everyone, it was the first time he saw them again.

When he finally reached the group, Aina, Lucia and Galo embraced him in a suffocating and almost criminal way. Lio couldn't breathe, but he was so happy to see them again that it wasn't a problem.

Aina and Lucia shouted over the noise how happy they were to finally see him. Galo smiled at him from ear to ear as he shouted how much he was missed by the rescue team. Lio felt genuinely happy there, he hoped to soon be able to put his life back on the right track and live indefinitely in Promepolis.

"Meis and Gueira will kill you, you should have been here half an hour ago to give your _blessing_ before the show," Lucia made a point.

"I know, I know, I'll find a way to be forgiven," Lio answered already imagining the drama that was to come.

Finally, Lio managed to pay attention to the show, Meis and Gueira seemed to be having more fun than ever, and when they saw him in the crowd the reactions were different: Gueira smiled openly, his eyes full of devotion and gratitude, Meis just gestured an inaudible, "You're screwed", but smiled at the end. 

Lio just smiled back gesturing, "I'm sorry!" the best he could.

At the end of the show, Lio finally joined Meis and Gueira in a hug that couldn't stand all the longing they felt, there were a lot of fans around demanding attention, so they agreed to meet at the bar later.

Lio, Galo, Lucia and Aina then sat down at one of the tables and started drinking toasting the meeting, talking about recent events: new elections in Promepolis, the rebuilding work, Lio's activism work in the other cities... All the time Galo couldn't stop staring at Lio, he had missed him so much, it seemed almost like a dream that he was finally there in front of him. And he looked so good, stronger, taller, his long hair in a ponytail, smiling all the time… Galo felt genuinely happy just because he could finally see him smiling like that.

Lio noticed Galo starring at him and couldn't avoid facing him. From the very beginning, he was aware of the almost _natural_ sexual tension between them, he imagined that time and distance could change it but he was _very_ wrong. Galo was always attractive but something about him seemed even more appealing. Was the hair shorter giving him a serious look? The casual clothes? The natural woody smell that exhaled from him which Lio was unable to ignore? Maybe all of this combined.

Lucia noticed the tension in the air and couldn't resist "So Lio, time for the gossip, how is your heart? You've been away so long, new places, new people... I want to know about _romance_."

Lio came out of his state of immersion and replied blushing, "What? Lucia, do I look like someone who goes out living romances in the middle of activism work? Frankly..." He couldn't resist laughing in the end, Lucia was _very_ perceptive and so was he.

"Ooooh what a coincidence, Galo also lived dedicated to work, didn’t you Thymos? A saint among us indeed" she answered with a diabolical smile.

"You two need to get out of the only work route, seriously! First, you will go crazy and second you will get old, if you aren’t old already." Aina couldn't resist joining the game.

Fortunately, before the situation got any stranger, Meis and Gueira joined the group and started telling the stories of rehearsals and shows in a previous band from the past, which was much more of a spree than real work. They were very happy to finally be employed as musicians and living a life close to normal.

As dawn neared, everyone was really drunk and decided to go to the dance floor, where to the sound of classic rock, a disaster was announced. Lio and Aina were dancers in their childhood so they were reasonably coordinated and graceful, but the others were really terrible. Despite being a bit disordered, Galo managed to have an incredible sex appeal and it was obvious that he drew attention, he and Lio danced together and Galo couldn't resist involving Lio's waist and pulling him closer, until he was interrupted by a not so accidental push from an overprotective Meis, who made him spill the rest of the drink in his glass on Lio.

"Ah damn it, I'm sorry, I'll help you clean that up" Galo shouted over the noise feeling like an idiot. Lio just smiled back, "Oh, no problem! Let's go to the bathroom and wash it up!" and walked out in the crowd followed by Galo.

When they were near the bathrooms with the music already distant, Galo felt someone nudging him on the shoulder, as he turned he saw a girl with red hair who, with some embarrassment, tried to gesture something "I- it's, well, geez, you're tall, right? I'm sorry! Actually, that's just so hard..."

Lio watched everything with a lump in his throat, Galo knew what it was all about but he didn't want to embarrass the girl, "Can I help you with something?", was the best he could elaborate.

"Actually, I wanted to know if you're alone, I mean, if you don't have a girlfriend or someone with you and... maybe we could... _talk_?" she answered the best she could.

Galo tried to answer that he wasn't interested in the sweetest way possible "Oh! Well, actually I'm not committed to anyone, but I just want to enjoy the night with my friends, it's nothing personal, I swear... I'm sorry".

Before she could answer, another girl came up to her.

"See I told you they were together you fool!" She then addressed Galo and Lio.

"I'm sorry, she really can't read the mood, and also... my compliments, you two are like _UAU!_ " She ended the sentence whistling and looking at them with something between admiration and lust.

They blushed and before they had any chance to answer, the girl dragged her friend away still explaining to her that obviously, they were a couple.

They stared each other blushing until finally, Lio broke the tension, "Could be worse, at least she said _UAU_ right! Now let's get this mess cleaned up." 

He turned around and went into the bathroom. Galo didn't know how to answer, he just shook his head trying to stop blushing.

Galo helped Lio wash the part of his shirt which was soaked with alcohol, when Lio pulled the shirt up to twist the excess water in the sink, Galo noticed two things: the buds on Lio's defined abdomen - he was sure they weren't there the year before - and the various angular scars that crossed his body, marks from the threads that tied him to the Parnassus nucleus and almost took his life. Galo felt terrible, Lio would carry forever in his body the trauma of that day, he wanted to say something, but he didn't know what could comfort Lio about something so terrible.

"Galo, what's up? You turned pale out of nowhere, is that the alcohol?" Lio asked really worried.

"No, it's nothing, just thinking too much! Is everything all right? Can we go back?" Galo answered smiling. Lio knew he had something there but he didn't want to insist.

"Sure, come on, I'm sure someone has already lost an eye with Gueira’s dancing, let's manage the chaos".

They returned to the dance floor, Meis and Gueira soon had to leave because they needed to rest for another show the next day. Lio would spend the week with them so he got the extra key to the apartment. Lucia lived near them and took a ride.

Sometime later, Aina, Galo and Lio decided to go home. Already outside, Galo realized that he had forgotten the keys to his own bike somewhere and needed to go back inside the club, at that moment three figures approached Lio and Aina. 

The biggest of them addressed Lio, "I knew it was you, the leader of Mad Burnish right? The psychopath who set fire to the city and thinks that he’s a hero".

Lio sighed, it wouldn't be the first time he was confronted by the mistakes of the past, he knew the guilt he was carrying and has given everything to redeem himself, "Yes, it's me, Lio Fotia, and who are you?"

The man started laughing, "I knew, finally that bodyguard of yours came out of under your feet. And I, I am the one who will teach you never to step on Promepolis again, Lio Fotia." After finishing the sentence he started approaching in a threatening manner with his two companions right behind him.

Aina put herself between them and Lio. "Stop! He paid for his mistakes, he helped rebuild the city, violence now won’t change anything!"

The one who seemed to be the leader of the gang answered: "Honey, if you don't want to get a scar on your beautiful face it's better to get out of my way, I'm not afraid to assault anyone who joins his kind, even if it's a woman".

Lio put his hand on her shoulder, making Aina turn and see his calm expression, "Aina, I'll handle it, stay calm", he finished the sentence smiling and guiding her away from the fight.

"But Lio, you-" Before she could finish the sentence, the leader of the gang tried to hit Lio with a punch, which he deflected without difficulty enraging him even more. While he kept trying to hit him, Lio only defended himself from the blows.

Lio was very good at hand-to-hand combat, his only concern was if any of the other two tried to assault Aina, but he realized that she was no longer around, she was probably looking for Galo.

"You bastard! Let's go! Fight back, fight like a man!" The aggressor shouted while Lio just kept going astray, already close to losing patience. At that moment the other two saw that their leader was at a disadvantage and decided to get into the fight as well. Seeing them approaching, Lio was left with no options, he would have to go on the offensive and immobilize them.

Galo ran out with Aina just in time to see Lio gracefully knock out and immobilize the three of them almost at the same time. He headbutted the leader of the gang, turned him twisting his arm and kicked him away; with the same leg, he hit the stomach of one of the goons, who, when reclining, received a knee on his nose. The third only needed Lio to face him to declare that he gave up by putting his arms up in truce while helping the leader of the gang to stand up.

It was obvious that he had the situation under control but Galo was furious, Lio had saved the world, redeemed himself in every possible way and there were still people who wanted to hurt him.

"Lio, I'm sorry, luckily Aina found me and explained the situation while we were running to you, are you okay? Galo asked followed by Aina, "I can't believe the three cowards attacked you, I'm so angry, great that you're an excellent fighter, bunch of losers".

Lio sighed and smiled at them as he answered: "I'm fine, they couldn't hit me, thanks for worrying".

Meanwhile, the gang was recovering from the blows in a corner of the sidewalk. Seeing that Lio, Galo and Aina were now distracted, one of them took a broken glass bottle that was thrown to the floor, and hid it in his hoodie approaching while pretending to surrender.

"Hey hey, sorry, it was a mistake, let's make it right, we don't need to call the authorities or anything".

Galo turned to him furious, "You're lucky Lio didn't finish you, take it as a lesson and have more respect-" while Galo was talking, the man tried to use the bottle to attack him, Galo swerved and immobilized him, the bottle flew through the air and ended up cutting Galo's cheek.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" He shouted. At that same time, sirens began to sound, Aina of course, had already called the police, and at that moment the gang started running away from the place, shouting that they would come back.

"Do you want to go after them?" Galo asked and Lio answered wearily"No, leave the work to the police, no more adventures for today".

Galo agreed, seeing that the police car was already turning the corner in pursuit of the gang.

At that moment Aina waved to a cab passing by the street, she said goodbye to them feeling relieved that the situation had turned around, and with the promise that everyone would see each other again at the next show.

When Lio was going to say goodbye to Galo he noticed his face starting to bleed heavily. "Galo, I think this cut is deeper than it looks".

Galo took a hand to his own face and saw it return covered in blood. 

"Damn! I really don't feel any pain, I don't think I need stitches or anything, I have a first aid kit at home to take care of it, don't worry" he said, smiling.

"I'll go with you and help, it's the least I can do, you got hurt because of me, if you still live in the same place it’s practically next door to me, it will not be a problem," Lio replied, feeling genuinely guilty about the situation.

"Well, it's not necessary, I swear, I-" Galo was still talking while Lio was pulling his hand through the parking lot, so Galo gave up, he knew that in some fights he couldn't win, especially against Lio.

Arriving at the parking lot of Galo's building, they parked the motorcycles and Galo took off his shirt to stop the blood that was still pouring of his face. Lio couldn't help but notice that this was _so_ Galo, any reason was enough for him to take off his shirt, but Lio had nothing to complain about, he realized that something inside him really missed that sight.

"Welcome home! You can wait here on the couch, I'll get the kit-" Lio interrupted him and pushed him to the couch, "You sit down and wait, tell me where the kit is and I'll get it."

Lio was undeniably a born to be bossy leader, Galo just sighed while he sat on the couch indicating where he kept the first aid kit.

Lio took the kit, sat facing him on the couch and took off the long-sleeved shirt he was wearing over his t-shirt for the first time in the night. Galo could then see that Lio was covered with scars on his arms, the same scars he had on his belly. Only then did he realize that Lio always wore long-sleeved tops or coats in the time they worked together and this made him feel terrible. Lio had suffered so much, he would carry this mark forever and there were still people who wanted to hurt him more.

"Okay, you can take your shirt off your face, let's clean it and stop this bleeding," Lio said smiling. Galo obeyed, wincing when the antiseptic came in contact with the wound. Lio concentrated, his face now very close, making Galo realize once again how fascinating his beauty was, not that Galo could have forgotten, but it seemed that it was something that only became more evident with time.

Lio cleaned the wound which little by little stopped bleeding, although it was difficult for him to keep the focus, he could see Galo without a shirt a thousand times, but he would always feel attracted.

The tension increased as Lio brought his face closer wiping the wound with attention. He could feel Galo's breath on his face as if he was being magnetically attracted.

Trying to calm the situation he said, "Okay, I think the bleeding stopped, I'll put a band-aid on it now." 

Lio then turned to the kit, "Well I think your supply is out of date, no band-aids, we'll have to improvise something".

"When I was a child my mother used to kiss my injuries, she used to say that it made them heal faster," Galo answered smiling without thinking, being really naive, until he realized that maybe it was a very stupid suggestion.

Lio realized that he had spoken without ulterior motives, remembered that Galo lost his parents when he was very young and this was probably a sweet memory, he didn't want to laugh or ridicule him for it.

"Scientifically, I doubt that’s a good method but I can try?" Lio asked, taking Galo completely by surprise.

"Do you mean it? I said it without thinking, you don't have to do that..." Galo answered blushing and looking down. Lio then held his face up and approached, pressing his lips gently on the cut on Galo's cheek, making him forget how to breathe for a few seconds.

With his face still close to Galo's, Lio said, "That was so... sweet, I’ve never had anyone kissing my wounds though.”

Without thinking, Galo took Lio's hand that was still on his face, looked at all the scars on his arm and slowly pressed his lips on one near his wrist.

Lio sighed in surprise and smiled, which Galo understood as a good sign. He continued kissing the scars on Lio's arm, slowly passing his shoulders and reaching his neck, where he inhaled his perfume and hugged him saying, "I'm sorry, I wish I could get rid of all these marks, all your pain.”

Lio felt his chest warm as if the Promare were still inside him. He realized something he had known for a long time: he liked Galo, besides friendship and admiration. He loved him and couldn't keep it to himself anymore.

He held Galo's face with both hands and looked him in the eyes "Galo, I missed you so much, I may look stupid now but I have to tell you this. I love you. I love your smile, your temper, even your smell, I love you, every piece of you".

Galo felt his chest would explode, he knew that the connection between him and Lio was unique but was always afraid to express how he felt, "Lio, I... I love you so much! I woke up every day wondering when I could see you again, if someday I would have the guts to say it. I love you more than I can explain with words".

They smiled at each other, finally free of their common secret. Slowly they brought their faces closer and finally kissed. At first, Galo felt strange, it was as if he was... afraid. The only time he had felt Lio's lips on his was when he was trying to bring him back to life and this memory still haunted him. Little by little he managed to get rid of this fear, Lio was there, with him, they loved each other and he would never allow anything to hurt him again.

Lio realized that Galo was tense at first and was afraid to force the situation, but now he seemed to relax, they kept kissing until they almost lost their breath. Little by little they got closer, Lio kissed the scars on Galo's arm in the sweetest way. Galo started to slide his hands on Lio's back, descending and then touching his skin under his shirt, his touch was hot and gave Lio chills, but they were _good_ chills. Lio responded by touching Galo's chest and sliding his hands over his abs, Lio started groaning between the kisses and Galo felt close to losing his sanity, which happened shortly after when Galo pulled Lio's shirt up, removing it and kissing every part he could reach. Lio laid down on the couch, pulling Galo over him and kissing him almost violently while he reached his pants and pulled them down.

Galo sighed and between the kisses said, "Lio, I won't be able to stop if you keep doing this." 

Lio smiled against his lips, breaking the kiss just for a second and whispering in Galo's ear, "So I'm getting exactly what I want".

Galo understood the sign perfectly and started taking off Lio's pants too, "Happy you gave up the thousand belt style or I'd really be in trouble now," he said, making Lio smile.

That night they gave everything they had to each other, between sighs and swearing their love, Galo made Lio promise that he wouldn't ever stay away for so long. They were now like one and it seemed so right, as if there was no other way to be.

*

The next day, Lio woke up with Galo in his arms, sleeping silently with a peaceful smile on his face, Lio was afraid it was a dream. He had already lost so much in life, but now he felt that each loose piece was finally falling into place and he could give himself a chance, at least this time, to just be happy.

He sank his face in Galo's hair, inhaling a little too deep, Galo woke up and raised his head, smiling as he looked Lio in the eyes and as always, Lio felt unique in the world.

Between good morning kisses, they just thought about how much they loved each other and that morning that seemed to be the first day of the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!! Comments are always welcome <3  
> Sorry for any mistake, english is not my first language but I did my best.
> 
> xoxo  
> \- Liv -


End file.
